Mi mejor amiga
by Ariete
Summary: Rangiku siente que la sociedad de almas es deprimente, así mismo Gin la óbrese, pero encontrar un punto para sentir que es el mejor lugar del mundo: El que puedan estar juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, de lo contrario Gin no habría muerto.

Con esto no gano absolutamente nada más que la diversión de escribir algo y un review, si es que me dejan.

Espero que les guste, pues no tiene precedentes (?) y es sólo una tontería momentánea.

* * *

Mi mejor amiga.

La sociedad de almas era, en algunos aspectos, un lugar terriblemente lúgubre. La mayoría de los shinigamis siempre estaban demasiado ocupados como para divertiste –a menos de que fuera de noche –. Los capitanes mantenían una hipócrita cordialidad entre ellos con sonrisa que no decían nada y miradas de desdén.

Pero aun así, la sociedad de almas era un buen lugar. Era el mejor lugar del mundo, según la opinión de Matsumoto Rangiku, sobretodo en ese momento en el que podía obligar al capitán de la tercera división a que la acompañara de compras.

—Gin —llamó la pelirroja ilusionada —¿Qué te parece este collar? —Preguntó poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello —¿Te gusta?

El aludido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza —Es bonito —aceptó manteniendo su habitual sonrisa —. Y te queda bien.

—¿En verdad? En ese caso me lo llevaré.

—Bien. —aceptó Gin mientras veía a su amiga de toda la vida pagando por el collar.

—Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar algo de ropa. Quiero unas faldas… —comenzó a hablar la teniente haciendo que el capitán soltara un imperceptible suspiro. Como aborrecía salir de compras. Era una cosa terriblemente fastidiosa. Pero le agradaba pasar tiempo con Rangiku, así que valía la pena. —Ojalá las cosas fueran tan baratas como en el mundo real. Ahí rinde mucho más el dinero ¿sabías Gin?

—¿En verdad? —preguntó el capitán de la tercera división sin estar realmente interesado. Nunca había gustado del mundo de los humanos realmente y para ir a hacer compras menos. Que el dinero le rindiera más a Rangiku sólo podía significar una cosa: más productos que cargar de regreso.

—Sí —afirmó la teniente con una sonrisa mientras caminaba delante del capitán, quien llevaba las manos ocultas en su _hakama_ —. Deberíamos ir de compras alguna vez, ahí, ¿no te parece, Gin?

Ichimaru sintió resbalar por su sien una gota de sudor a la vez que su sonrisa se congelaba un poco. La respuesta era sencillamente: No. El problema ahora era que él jamás podría negarle a Rangiku y ese era un _terrible problema_.

—Sí, supongo que podríamos ir alguna vez —concedió el capitán, mientras que su fuero interno le gritaba que había perdido las pocas neuronas que los golpes de Aizen le habían dejado. —. Podríamos…

Rangiku vio a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco pensativo, quizá había dicho algo indebido, se dijo a sí misma, pero después de capitular todas sus palabras se dio cuenta de que no era así, por lo cual optó por preguntar —Gin —llamó al capitán el cual la miró con esa sonrisa imborrable que lo caracterizaba tan bien —¿algo te molesta?

—No —mintió el capitán de la tercera división asomándose por sobre el hombro de su amiga para señalar unas faldas en oferta —. Mira, son bonitas, estoy seguro de que te vendrían bien.

—¡Wo! Cierto —se regocijó la pelirroja una vez habiéndose volteado a ver las faldas, las cuales eran justamente como le gustaban. —. Vamos, Gin, tenemos que entrar, por la fachada del lugar es posible que tengan vestido muy lindos. Pero… ¡tendrás que prestarme un poco de dinero!

Gin sonrió sinceramente ante al comentario de su amiga y caminó tras de ella.

¿Qué más le daba un poco de dinero si podía tener a Matsumoto sonriendo para él, enteramente para él? Ese eran el tipo de cosas que lo hacían absurdamente feliz y lo animaban a seguir con el plan de Aizen. Necesitaba ver a Rangiku feliz, necesitaba que ella estuviera bien, ese era su motor de vida.

Rangiku escogió no menos de diez vestidos diferentes, quince faldas y una cantidad exorbitante de blusas, por la cuales pagó Gin.

—Me has dejado sin dinero, Rangiku —se quejó el capitán de la tercera división guardando su cartera en su _hakama_, para disponerse a cargar las bolsas de su amiga. —. Creo que tendrás que invitarme a comer por esto.

—¡Tengo una mejor idea! —Gritó emocionada Matsumoto —Te invitaré a beber.

El capitán de la tercera división suspiro. Beber. Parecía que eso era lo único –además de las compras –en lo que pensaba la teniente de la decima división.

—Creo que paso —declinó Gin con una sonrisa —. Yo más sake es igual a desastre.

—¡Oh, Gin! —se quejó la pelirroja inflando los mofletes —Eres muy aburrido. Todos los tenientes toman más de dos veces por semana, pero al parecer los capitanes –a excepción del capitán Zaraki –son todos unos aguados que no saben divertirse.

—Tienes toda la razón —concedió el hombre de pelo albo con una ligera risa —. Ningún capitán se sabe divertir. Todos prefieren encerrarse a entrenar o cosas así.

—¡Tú no eres la excepción, Gin! —le reprochó Rangiku a su amigo, el cual rio ante eso. —Es verdad, ni siquiera quieres ir a tomar una copa conmigo.

—Soy alérgico al alcohol. —mintió el capitán.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó sarcástica la chica a la par que veía acusadoramente al hombre a su lado —Y yo seguramente soy alérgica al papeleo.

—Se han dado casos reales.

—Sí y yo escuché de una mujer que murió por una sobredosis de chocolate. —Matsumoto comenzó a reír por su propia ocurrencia y Gin le acompañó en la risa, hasta que Hinamori, teniente del quinto escuadrón, pasó por su lado.

—Ichimaru-taicho, Matsumoto-san —saludó la chica con una tierna sonrisa a la par que hacía una reverencia —. Es raro verlos por aquí… además juntos.

—Momo —correspondió la teniente del decimo escuadrón con la reverencia, por su parte el capitán del tercer escuadrón se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —. Lo mismo puedo decir. Nosotros estamos de compras.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Aceptó la chica más pequeña con una sonrisa —Espero que tenga una buena tarde, Ichimaru-taicho, Matsumoto-san.

—Gracias, igualmente, Hinamori-chan —concedió el capitán del tercer escuadrón reanudando su andar sin esperar a su acompañante, la cual, tras una leve reverencia a la chica lo siguió.

—Gin —llamó Rangiku un tanto molesta de que su amigo la hubiera dejado atrás. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías que no vieran juntos?

—Eso no es verdad —se defendió el capitán —. Es sólo que no quería que nos vieran.

Rangiku hizo un gesto de no entender —Es lo mismo que yo dije.

—No —corrigió Ichimaru sin detener su caminar —. Tú dijiste que yo no quería que nos vieran juntos, yo dije que no quería que nos vieran. Es diferente.

Matsumoto apreció analizar las palabras, pues se quedó en silencio bastante rato, hasta que se rindió al no haber encontrado dicha diferencia. —¿Puedo saber por qué? —optó por preguntar entonces la pelirroja deteniendo al capitán del hombro.

—Rangiku —llamó el capitán del tercer escuadrón ignorando la pregunta —¿quieres un helado?

—Gin…

—Yo quiero uno de vainilla. —dijo Ichimaru encaminándose a la heladería mientras la pelirroja lo seguía de cerca.

Matsumoto pidió un helado de chocolate, mientras que Gin pedía uno de vainilla, pero durante su estadía en la heladería ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

—Tú eres para mí más importante que todo el Seretei junto —contó Ichimaru llamando la atención de Rangiku que estaba por terminar su helado —. Y es por eso que eres mi más grande debilidad, por eso no quiero que nos vean. No quiero que sepan que te amo, mucho menos la gente del quinto escuadrón.

—¿Por qué?

Gin sonrió un poco viendo que su amiga había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y entonces habló —¡Porque son el escuadrón más chismoso que hay! —Exclamó el capitán —Hace un mes, Kira-kun le dijo a un miembro del quinto escuadrón que tenía hongos en los pies y a la semana todo el Seretei ya lo sabía.

Matsumoto rio con ganas ente lo absurdo de lo que le acababa de decir su amigo, pero extrañamente le creyó. Además, tenían más privacidad si nadie sabía de ellos, y eso le gustaba y hacía sentir cómodo a Gin, así que estaba bien.

—_Si Aizen supiera que te quiero tanto, Matsumoto_… —pensó Gin con una sonrisa mientras veía a su amiga terminarse el helado —Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras actividades antes de que Hinamori lleve el chisme y tengamos que lidiar con un interrogatorio.

Matsumoto sonrió y tras terminar su helado se dirigió, junto con Gin, de regreso a sus labores; claro, no sin antes haber ido a dejar sus adquisiciones a su habitación.

Para Gin Ichimaru la sociedad de almas era el lugar más horrendo del mundo, pues ahí se sentía enjaulado por los designios de Aizen, pero al mismo tiempo era el mejor lugar del mundo, porque podía ver sonreír a Matsumoto que ya no tenía las carencias que antaño. Así que de alguna forma, más que odiarla, le estaba eternamente agradecido.

_Si Aizen supiera que te quiero tanto, Matsumoto… no sé lo que haría, lo que sí sé es que siempre te protegeré con mi vida, porque tú eres mi vida y mi mejor amiga. _

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que me regalen un review diciéndome qué les pareció el fic ;3

Gracias por leer.

Ciao~


End file.
